


【鱼咩】赤兔会所

by banyingtingchechang



Category: JX3 RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banyingtingchechang/pseuds/banyingtingchechang





	【鱼咩】赤兔会所

白马会所梗，大约是持老板x风少爷的设定。  
全然OOC，天雷慎点。

1.

持风新买的小公寓，离那家会所只有半条街不到的距离。只要掀开窗帘，就能远远看到红和绿的霓虹，会所就在那条灯红酒绿的街道里。

他第一次见到风清歌就是在那家会所里，他被几个狐朋狗友簇拥着进去，点了一堆公主少爷进来。他不说话，朋友就自作主张地点了几个漂亮的作陪，有男有女，簇拥在包间里，热热闹闹，很有生气似的。

风清歌就在其中。

他生了一张不错的脸，也和那几个朋友谈笑风生，喝起酒来爽快利落，也耐着朋友不干不净的手脚，唯独一说到带出场啊包养一类，他便脸一黑，不答话了。

持风见怪不怪，风月场里哪有真正洁身自好的人，无非是些欲拒还迎地把戏，只瞧着朋友似乎受用得很，便上前提点几句。

朋友却摇摇头，说这人是这会所里，唯一一个真的完全拒绝出场的人。也有过人憋着一口气，非要带他走的，他真就完全不从。等那些有钱的老板耐性耗完了玩厌了，也就再少有人非要带他出场，只是来这里的熟人，都爱开他玩笑罢了。

持风是在那个时候对风清歌感到一点点好奇的。

他对会所这种地方并不太上心，但朋友爱去，他便也作陪，次次那个风清歌都在唱，一来二去，竟也聊上几句。

风清歌不似寻常少爷，虽然生得也清秀白净，却没那些黏糊糊的劲儿，说起话来也与他那些朋友无异，开得起玩笑也甚少撒娇卖乖让他多消费些，还劝他少来这种地方，甚至半开玩笑似的叫他“猪头”，全然不见什么对老板的敬畏。

持风虽觉得新奇，对这些公主少爷的着实也不大上心，只觉得与传闻中那些卖弄风骚的形象不太一样。

只有一次，玩个掷骰子喝酒的游戏，风清歌被一群人围在一起灌醉了，大家都醉得七荤八素，只有不喝酒的持风逃过一劫。他摇醒了迷迷糊糊的一片公主少爷，让服务业带他们去喝些解酒药，唯独风清歌扒在他身上不肯走，八爪鱼似的，哭得一把鼻涕一把泪，全擦在了他的胳膊上。服务员有些抱歉，说这人很少喝醉的，他也没见过风少爷喝醉过。持风摇摇头，只能把他留下来。

那天什么也没发生，但那是他第一次没丢下会所的沙发上躺尸的朋友独自离开，因为风清歌死死抱着他的胳膊，泪汪汪问他：“为什么抛弃我？”

尽管明知自己不是那个应该听到提问的人，持风还是出奇耐心地回复了一百遍“我没有”。

细细算来其实也没发生过什么，也就这么些罢了。

但是持风那天在街上，看到会所莫名其妙地关了门，还有警察模样的人进进出出。风清歌站在街对面，穿着一身看起来分外纯良的衣裳，把脸埋在一圈圈的围巾里，只有眼睛水汪汪地露在外面，于是鬼使神差，持风问他，要不要跟我回家？

风清歌抬起头，脸上一瞬间闪过野猫一样狡黠不驯的眼神，但很快他点点头，温顺又纯良似的，说：“好啊。”

2.

风清歌原以为持风也和所有跑来会所寻欢作乐的中年男人们似的，做不过为了做那些腌臜事情罢了。谁知他在这持风家一呆便是一周，竟什么事都没有发生。

持风这人，也不知道是钱嫌多了没处花还是怎么的，随手便把他扔在小公寓里，真像是捡了只小猫小狗似的，只多了双筷子碗罢了。更令人疑惑的是，这家伙以前夜店去的勤，如今查得紧了，他的狐朋狗友们也不来叫他，持风自己到也显得毫不在乎，每天打打游戏散散步，清心寡欲似的，倒让风清歌忍不住好奇起来。

他自己身份特殊，家里也算是个有钱人家，不过是吵了一架，才冒失离家出走。奈何他自出生来二十多年，实在过的是十指不沾阳春水的日子，也只有性子好这一点能当得上个优点，索性便去做了个“少爷”。也正是背后有所支撑，才敢行事娇纵些。

其实时隔许久，他气也早消了，会所既然遭了查，他便只打算干脆回家了好，偏有人要将他领回家去，他玩心一起，便想着要胡吃海喝狠狠把钱花上一番，将人骗个底朝天，再全须全尾地溜了，也算是劫富济贫，做了些善事。他都打算好了，要是对方用强，大家都是男人，谁揍谁不一定呢。

谁料这持风，比正经人还正经，荤话都不说一句，连他风清歌的手指尖儿也没碰过。在会所里他左右也算个人物，又会哄人，少有人不喜欢他的，偏偏这持风一连七天，连话都少和他说，倒叫他有些怀疑自己。

可分明是这人先把他领回家来，如今对他不管不问的，疑惑地反倒就成了风清歌了。

于是他有意无意，便开始往持风那里凑。持风却好似没察觉似的，顾自地打游戏，要是凑得近了，他便腾出只手来揉揉风清歌的脑袋——倒真像被当只猫儿狗儿的了。

有时凑得多了，持风便舍得从游戏里拔出目光来，问他：“你最近闲得很吗？要不我们出去逛逛？”

风清歌便连连点头，心想这狐狸尾巴总算是漏出来了，男人这一套他哪有不懂得，逛着逛着便能花了钱，叫人花了钱就得嘴软手短，便是逛进什么旅馆，也是顺理成章了。

——然而持风这一逛，逛得是实实在在，先去吃了趟海底捞，两人就吃了八人份，七份都是给持风吃的，剩下那份风清歌吃不完，持风还自然而然地将他剩下的也拿过来吃干净了。

风清歌看得目瞪口呆，又不能明着驳老板的面子，只能看着他吃完了擦擦嘴，心想着这下总该露出真面目了吧。

持风偏不。

他头一转，领着风清歌逛公园去了，遛猫似的。

遛猫也遛不安生，这持风眼睛长在手机上似的，一路还在刷QQ水群，也不知他有什么好聊的。风清歌怕他撞了磕了，一路牵着他衣角，倒感觉自己才是养宠物的那个了。

——这不对啊！

走了半路风清歌脑子里就已经乱七八糟了，这别是持风真看他可怜，要给他口饭吃吧。他想了半日，也打开手机给自己的老朋友陈骁发QQ：喂陈骁，你觉得我看起来好不好上。

陈骁：？？？？？？？？？？？？

陈骁：你喝多了？你妈妈问我几次了，你什么时候回家啊。

风清歌：不回！

蠢直男都是这幅德性！

他索性把手机一关，他还就不信了，这持风夜场来夜场去的，还能是个好人？装的倒是像模像样，他非得把这人连财带人都骗得底儿掉才好！

不把持风骗上床，他就不姓风！

3.

虽然大话已经悄没声地跟自己撂下了，但说到勾引别人，风清歌还真没什么经验。

那些去会所的男人，无非都是些好色之徒，那需要多用心思，话也不用多说就自己凑过来了。风清歌只好拿出自己的看家本领。

——对付男人，无非就是一个“脱”字嘛不是，半脱不脱带点撒娇的，是个男人都受不了。在加上什么，男友衬衫，什么情趣内衣……哦这个就算了吧。

于是风清歌翻出持风的衬衫——结果跟自己的size差的不多，完全起不到男友衬衫的效果。算了算了，至少是个衬衫吧，解开几颗扣子也凑合了。

他权衡了片刻，解开第二颗扣子，对着镜子整理了一下，露出半截清晰的锁骨来。他自觉效果不错，便做好心理准备，故作娇弱地往持风腿边上一靠，抬了眼去看他。

然而持风正打到一局关键处，连半个眼神都不给他一下，瞪得风清歌眼睛都干了，他才总算打完，漫不经心地揉了揉他头顶：“没事干啊？”

风清歌点点头，又往他腿上躺躺，算着从他那个角度能看到自己的锁骨了，才有心满意足地抬头去看他。谁知道沉吟了片刻，持风伸手把他衣服扣好，说：“这天气要冷下来了，这么穿要感冒的。”

淦。

风清歌尴尬地眼睛都没处放，只好坐直了，装得正人君子的样子。持风一低头又去玩游戏，没过两秒又抬头看他：“哎，无聊不如一起打游戏吧？我缺个辅助呢。”

……

风清歌忍住自己翻白眼的冲动，掏出手机：“玩什么呀？”

既然勾引不成，就从直男喜欢的东西下手，游戏嘛，他风清歌还没见有什么不擅长的。

——结果这一个头开了就不得了了。

风清歌也不知道这持风是什么毛病，又是请吃饭又是花钱的，难不成就是求一个陪玩吗？也不知道是他有毛病还是这个人有毛病，从第一次开了游戏起，风清歌每一次有意无意地勾引行动都以“玩游戏吗”告终。

风少爷自出生以来，要风得风，要雨得雨，还没受过这么大的挫折，气得没过几天就恢复了少爷本性，什么老板不老板的也不存在了，打起游戏立刻化身暴躁老哥，出什么辅助！不存在的！舔狗是不可能当舔狗的，一辈子都不可能！看老子出个ADC，打爆对面狗头！

本来想出ADC的持风于是默不作声地玩了个并不熟悉的打野。

风清歌自认有玩游戏的天赋，这游戏他以前玩的不多，但持风喜欢玩，他也跟着玩得多了，很快摸清了玩法，什么位置都很快就能玩出名堂，持风又是个有经验的，两个人双排的胜率很快就上去了。

不知是不是他的错觉，持风这些日子反倒肯把目光往他身上放一放了，还带着点探究的意思。偶尔打着打着，持风就会夸他玩得好。

其实风清歌也爱听人夸，但不知为何听这人当着面指名道姓地夸就有些不好意思，恨不得找个箱子钻。

——等下，我不是来骗色骗财的吗，怎么当起了洗脚辅助！醒醒风清歌，洗脚是不会有未来的！

4.

勾引男人这事项没什么进展，风清歌的游戏倒是越打越好，持风的游戏战绩也蒸蒸日上，眼看着心情好很多，风清歌倒真的经常错觉自己就是个全职陪打了。

甘心是不可能甘心的，风清歌还等着实行自己的骗财骗色大计呢！

——游戏真香。

风清歌也是个喜欢玩游戏的主儿，不过玩惯了端游，手游却只有没事的时候消遣一二。在会所这些日子憋的久了，他也早就想玩得很，又难得遇上厉害的队友，自然一路猛冲，不知不觉就打了个27连胜出来。

前面一路都太顺利了，以至于第28次惨败的时候，风清歌没忍住半开玩笑的甩起了锅来。

——甩锅当然是借口，风清歌早憋了一股气在胸口，早就恨不得找个由头找吃饭大吵一架。只是要说“难道我没有魅力吗”这种理由又太过尴尬，风清歌自问绝对问不出口的。

莫名其妙被甩了锅的持风当然也立刻顶回去，一来二去倒真像吵架是似的，直到风清歌没忍住说漏了嘴：“你把我领回来又不上我到底是什么个意思，别把老子当小猫小狗似的，我他妈也没闲到做陪玩！你要是觉得我可怜我劝你趁早滚蛋！”

持风的脸色就僵住了。

风清歌自知大事不好，手机一揣就打算开溜，却被猛然拽住手臂。持风在他背后认认真真地：“好，但我是第一次抱男人，不是很熟练，弄疼你的话就叫出来吧。”

不是，我不是这个意思！你听我解释！！！

当然解释是没可能解释了，他当场就被持风吃干抹净，什么全须全尾地溜走立刻成了痴心妄想。

事后风清歌努力反思，自己那个情景底下就不应该说那么像约炮的话！什么时候轮到他这种少爷欲求不满了，要求欢也应该是对方来才对！

时至如今他早就把自己骗财骗色的大计丢到脑后去，被占尽了便宜居然还觉得持风这个人确实有趣，全然不像他知道的那些夜场人士，一个个轻浮急色。

不如说恰好相反。

持风也太不近男色了吧！！！

风清歌清楚地认识到这个人说的一定是实话，他绝对一次都没有抱过男人，否则怎么会有他这么没水准的gay！而且就算做了，下一次再做的实话，持风还是一副公事公办的态度，好像做这事是完全为了安慰他风清歌弱小的自尊心，瞧，我不是同情你，我是真的对你这个人感兴趣。

……才有鬼！

风清歌还从没遇见在床上这么无趣……也不是无趣，就是没有情趣的男人，一句调情也不说直接进入正题。被教训了之后就更糟糕，持风干脆去看GV学了些乱七八糟的步骤，每次上床都要一个步骤一个步骤来，让他快点才愿意快点。

你是哪个年代出来的老古董直男啊！！！

风清歌急得搜索记录里摆满了“怎么调教直男”，偏偏一个靠谱答案都得不到，思前想后，只好翻出店里认识的少爷们的电话来问。

结果不仅没得到靠谱的答案，隔天还收到了一份糟糕的快递。箱子里面除了情♂趣用品以外，还躺着一张便利贴，上面写着“要好好使用哦?by清衣”。

——我不想要这种建议！！！

风清歌趁着持风不在，把整个箱子都塞进床底，由着它落灰吧，反正是绝对不会翻出来用的。

嗯，绝对不会！

5.

事实证明flag这种东西，只要你敢立起来，就有人敢给它推倒了。

风清歌过惯了悠闲日子，忘了持风是个会自己清理家里东西的人，床底下那箱糟糕的东西根本还没来得及落灰，就被持风面带疑惑地掏了出来，当着他的面拆开了。

迄今为止风清歌仍然不敢回想持风从箱子里掏出一个██的时候，尴尬到几乎凝固住的气氛。

大概一千年过去之后，持风开口了：“其实你有这样的兴趣可以早和我说。”

“不是，我没有，我不……”

“我也可以学着用的。”

“没有你听我说……”

“我好像知道这个怎么用。”

接下来的故事就不必赘述了。

在被██又▉█之后躺在床上气都喘不顺的风清歌瞪着天花板，心想糟糕，他好像推开了一扇很恐怖的大门。

等下，我不是准备回家的吗！

风清歌总算想起正事，这骗色也骗完了，眼看这持风也好像人还可以没有骗他个底儿掉的道理了，他总该回家了。于是风清歌从QQ聊天记录底端翻出陈骁，问他：我妈最近说什么没有？

陈骁：她问几回了，我只能说你过得挺好的。

陈骁：怎么的，想回去了？

风清歌：？？？你咋知道我过得很好？

陈骁：你不是最近骗了个男人回家么，别装蒜了，清衣都跟我说了。

风清歌啪地关了手机。

怎么回事，他怎么觉得是被持风套路了呢？

他急吼吼地揪起还在睡觉的持风，打算好好理论一番，持风理直气壮地：“不是你先要爬我床的吗？”

风清歌当场被噎了回去。

“怎么了，睡不着，想玩游戏吗？”

淦！！！不是啪啪啪和游戏就能解决一切的好吗？

——啊，游戏真香。

十天后，风清歌又戳了陈骁：兄弟，救命！！！

陈骁：？

风清歌：我带男朋友回去见家长把我爸妈气到了！！！

陈骁：？？？？？？

风清歌：就是你上回说的那个呀！

陈骁：这么快他就把你骗到见家长的地步了？

风清歌：什么叫他骗我，是我一开始骗他好吧，他都不知道我家有钱，还吓了一跳。

陈骁：那你见他家长没有？

风清歌：还没，过几天就要去他家过年了，我好紧张！

风清歌：对了，玩游戏吗！就持风最近在玩的那个，我觉得超好玩诶！

陈骁放下手机，转头对孙越说：“完了，我兄弟被你兄弟骗得死心塌地了。”

——至于他们后来一起组队，打了个小游戏比赛的冠军，都是后话了。

后来某游戏的贴吧里浮现出了一个热帖。

“【818】那个卖屁股的冠军风清歌”。

结果这个帖子越扒越歪，最后扒出风清歌家里很有钱，评论全变成了柠檬精。

“我哭了1551他又有冠军又有1你们羡慕吗姐妹们？”

“我不管，今晚我就是柠檬精。”

“等下，那就不能是持风被他包养吗？”

“楼上好好补习了吗，持风家也很有钱啊。”

更糟糕的是柠檬精后面开始有人“好甜啊”“有大佬写文吗”，接着就开始有人小黄文接龙。好巧不巧，风清歌正在持风看到这里的时候凑过去问他：“你看啥呢？”

持风一本正经：“你看，这个体位我觉得挺好的，不如我们试试。”

风清歌：？？？？？？？？？

-END-


End file.
